1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for joining structural elements, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for joining plastic elements, such as plastic pipe.
2. Prior Art
Traditional means of joining two members, such as two pipes, include welding and bolting abutting flanges together. Other methods of joining two members together include the use of adhesives or tape. Still other methods of joining two members together include using interlocking hooks. Other mechanical and chemical connecting means may be known in the art as well.
A need exists for an efficient, cost effective way to join two structural members together without requiring the use of mechanical connectors.
Another need exists for joining two members together without requiring chemicals such as adhesives.
A further need exists for a method of joining two structural members while providing for disassembly at a later date.
Consequently, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a cost effective means to join two structural members together without the use of mechanical connectors or chemicals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of joining two structural members while providing for subsequent disassembly.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for joining together two structural members, preferably plastic members, including the use of a thermal element residing between adjoined or conjoined members. The thermal element uses electrical resistance exposed to electrical current to produce sufficient heat for the structured members to attach themselves to each side of the thermal element after melting and subsequent cooling. It is also possible that the two members may attach to each other as well during the cooling process. The thermal element preferably has a plurality of holes to facilitate bonding of the members to the element and/or to each other. The thermal element remains between the elements throughout operation and may be utilized for disassembly at some future date.